


Half-Windsor

by EvilMuffins



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Formalwear, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aki has no clue how to tie a tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Windsor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaoticrandomness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/gifts).



> Written for a Tumblr prompt: One character adjusting the other's jewelry/neck tie/ etc.

Akihiko certainly wasn’t accustomed to dressing like this. Sure, when he was little, the people running the orphanage had dressed him up a time or two for those fruitless events that were meant to encourage prospective parents to see the children at their best, but he had never actually dressed himself in formal attire before.

The pants and jacket had gone on well enough, but the tie… He eyed it laid out on the bed as if it were a Shadow ready to attack.

Just then, a knock came at his door.

“Is everything okay in there? I promised my father we’d be on time,” Mitsuru said as she opened the door, looking stunning in a little black dress, as if she didn’t look stunning all of the time.

“And what if I was still changing?” Akihiko asked in feigned annoyance.

“We’ve been living together in this dorm for long enough for me to know how long it takes you to get ready.” Mitsuru walked over to the bed, and picked up the offending tie. It was red, a color that always suited Akihiko well, Mitsuru thought. She had bought it for him after he had agreed to be her date for the latest Kirijo Group function. Mitsuru didn’t buy Akihiko gifts as often as she would have liked; she could tell that Aki felt bad not having the means to reciprocate.

“Half-Windsor, or a Prince Albert?” She asked, smoothing the silk between her fingers.

“…Excuse me?”

“We’ll go with the Half-Windsor. It sounds like a wrestling move, so you should like it,” Mitsuru said, beginning to loop the tie around and under his collar.

“I box…it’s not even close to wrestling,” Akihiko grumbled as he looked down, watching her long fingers deftly maneuver in and out of the knot.

“There we go,” She patted the precisely completed knot, “Very handsome.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Guide to tie knots](http://lifeasfashion.com/how-to-tie-a-tie/all-types-of-knots/)


End file.
